Golf is a game of many challenges and as a consequence there are numerous golf tools available to golfers to help them meet such challenges. The skill of a golfer is challenged throughout a round of golf. Golf equipment manufacturers are constantly challenged to incorporate the latest technological advances into its equipment for the golfers to utilize. Additionally, the golf course managers are challenged on a daily basis to properly maintain the condition of the large outdoor areas required for golf courses.
Due to technological advances, as well as the ingenuity and inventive nature of golfers, new products are constantly being designed to help the golfer address those individual challenges which he may incur during a round of golf. There are a variety of individual devices, as well as devices that are a combination of devices, available in the market place to assist golfers of varying degrees of skill. There are golf tools, both manual and electronic, available to measure distance on the golf course. There are golf tools available to help a golfer return his golf ball to its exact location once the golf ball is moved. There are golf tools available for the golfers to help the golf course management maintain and repair the golf course fairways and greens. There are tools available to help the golfer to keep his golf equipment and supplies clean and free from debris. There are tools available to help a golfer to find his lost ball. The list of such golf ball tools is long. As a result of all the challenges encountered by a golfer, there is an ongoing effort by both manufacturers and golfers to create new tools address such challenges and needs of golfers.
In light of the constant advances in technology and the changes in a golfer's level of skill, there remains a need for golf tools to assist the golfer with the various challenges that are always present for this unique game.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.